Attack of the double agents
by DJSteelsword
Summary: Jimmy & The gang meet a newcomer called Dave, except he isn't really a newcomer, he's actually from a spaceship that crashed in the middle of the road.


Cindy was staring into Jimmy's window, she saw him come out of the lab, his chocolate hair seemed as neat as when it was at Jets wedding. _I'm not going to stay in this room dreaming about him, I'm going to confess my love for him_ she thought to herself while sneaking downstairs. _This is ridiculous,_ Jimmy thought, looking into Cindy's window, _I have got to confess my love for her, it's getting too hard to keep at bay. _ Jimmy and Cindy started running towards each other's houses until they both reached the middle of the road. "I love you." They both said in unison, they heavily blushed and they both leaned in for the kiss when BAM, A large, object swooped right in the middle of them and crashed into the hard asphalt. They both looked at each other when a door on the object opened, but nothing came out, "I'm going to go in," Jimmy stated "Don't come in and call the cops if I'm not back in ten minutes." Cindy was too scared to talk and just nodded her head , Jimmy walked into the foggy object and saw multiple buttons and levers everywhere.

Jimmy carefully walked into what he must have been the cockpit, Jimmy saw a flash of light which missed him by inches. "MOTHERFUCKER," The shooter shouted with a lot of anger within his voice, "BETRAYED US ALL, BIG MISTAKE!" Jimmy carefully walked closer where he saw a boy about his age holding some type of advanced weapon. "Say Good night." The boy exclaimed. Jimmy was about to jump to cover when he heard the weapon shut down and split in half in the boys hand. The boy glared at jimmy, "You motherfucker." Was all the boy said before he collapsed onto the ground, motionless.

The boy awoke, immediately realising he was restrained, he saw a three boys and two girls, looking straight at him. "LET ME OUT OF HERE BEFORE I RIP YOUR GUTS OUT!" The boy screamed, attempting to shake out of his restraints. "What's wrong with him?" Cindy asked, scared but worried about the boy's mental health. Jimmy shrugged and turned on the microphone to talk to the boy. "Excuse me," Jimmy said, looking at the angered boy straight in the eye, "We mean you no harm, please tell us who you are and why you are here and we will release your restraints." The boy laughed manically and somehow got out of his restraints. "Name's Dave, survivor of the now destroyed spaceship of Zeenu." Sheen looked up in astonishment, _Zeenu? I thought that was just one of my dreams_ Sheen thought, looking at the boy worryingly_. _ Jimmy unlocked the door to Dave's containment room, As he walked out, he laughed and lied down on the couch Jimmy had put down in the lab. "So, Long story or short story?" Dave said, with an evil grin on his face.

"Ah Fuck it," Dave said while laughing manically, "You'll want the long story." Jimmy rolled his eyes and looked Dave right in his lifeless eye. "Yeah, we'll take the long story." Jimmy stated, while taking a seat on his lab chair. "Alright," Dave started, "The ship I used to work on was a survivor ship of the now destroyed planet of zeenu, We were…." Dave was cut off by Sheen "WAIT, ZEENU IS DESTROYED?" Everyone looked at Sheen, but Dave was surprised and looked at sheen. "Yes," Dave started, "The world was destroyed after a battle with another galaxy, Aseefu, Our greatest warrior, was killed in battle after having a rather powerful sword go into her throat." At this point, Sheen started blabbering like a baby, Libby, who was the only one who knew about his weird dream, held him. "The emperor," Dave started, yet again, "Was executed as taking over the planet, Naturally, we had no choice but to destroy the entire planet, orders from the emperor himself." Dave was being looked at by everyone except Sheen, who was still crying. "Our ship was attacked by the enemy and our most trusted commander, betrayed us. Only four of us had survived but it turns out they were all double agents. That's why I was so hostile to you all." Dave had forced that word out of him before he fainted, his skin suddenly going pale.

Dave awoke, looking around and realising he was in some type of hover car, "Where are we all going?" Dave groggily asked, "Well," Jimmy answered, "If you didn't want to be taken to an orphanage or be in trouble by a truant officer, You'll need to attend school like us." Dave looked around, surprised that he was being flown in a hover car. "Alright, What ARE your names?" Dave asked, Since he had never gotten to know them before he passed out due to exhaustion. "I'm Jimmy Neutron," Jimmy replied, "This is Cindy Vortex, Libby Folfax, Sheen Estevez and Carl Wheezer." Dave saw the school come up in the distance. "Oh, fuck, I hate school…"Dave said, Looking at Retroville Middle Schools entrance. "Stop Swearing," Cindy said, glaring at him, "You're going to get suspended if you keep doing that." Dave just rolled his eyes and followed them into the classroom.

They all took their seats, Dave took a seat between Jimmy and Carl. Dave started impatiently tapping his fingers on his desk, due to the teacher not arriving yet. "Who's the new kid?" Nick asked, walking up to him. _What a fucking wanker,_ Dave thought while glaring at him, _Leather Jacket? Looks like a goddamned greaser._ Nick noticed that Dave was glaring at him and started glaring back and clenched his fists, "You wanna mess with me?" Nick asked, raising his fist up, ready to throw a punch at Dave. Dave just looked at him and laughed and pulled out a gun. "Big mistake, Punk." Dave answered and pulled the trigger. Nick jumped, expecting a bullet going into him, but It was just a joke gun with confetti coming out of it. "Silly me," Dave said, grinning like a madman. Nick charged at Dave but he instantly dodged Nicks attack and bashed his head into his desk. "Little fucker," Dave said, with anger in his voice and glaring at Nick, lying on the floor, "You shouldn't of done that.". Dave sat back down and noticed something in the tree, It was a gun, and whoever was using it, was aiming right at Jimmy.

"JIMMY," Dave started yelling "DUCK THE FUCK DOWN!" as he pulled out a gun from his shirt and aimed it right at the shooter before everything went dark and he pulled the trigger after pain came into his arm. Dave woke up, everyone was bending him over and he could not move his right arm. "What the fuck happened?" Dave asked, everyone was staring at him, horrified and surprised. The blood around his arm wasn't red, it was green. "Oh, That…" Dave said, with a nervous smile on his face. "YOU CAN'T EVEN TRUST YOUR FRIENDS WITH WHAT COLOUR YOUR BLOOD IS?!" Cindy yelled, her beautiful emerald eyes gone and enraged with fury. "First off," Dave started, glaring back at her, "You people are NOT my friends, all my friends either turn up dead or are double agents." Dave probably should have chosen his words better, because that set sheen off. "DO YOU HAVE TO KEEP FUCKING REMINDING ME?!" Sheen yelled, glaring and crying. "WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP ON FUCKING CRYING WHEN I BRING IT UP?!" Dave yelled back, Annoyed and angry at Sheen. "Sheen," Libby said while looking at Sheen, attempting to comfort him, "We have to tell them what has been going on…" Dave looked back her, so did everyone else, except sheen, who was crying into Libby's shirt. "He had these dreams," Libby started while sitting down at the teachers desk, "He dreamt about Zeenu, and he had used one of Jimmy's Inventions and got blasted into outer space, he met your people and he became friends with everyone there." She finished off, Sheen was still crying into Libby's shirt and Dave was completely shocked. "four people survived," Dave started talking, completely surprised and shocked at Sheen, "All four were shape shifters, But I can recognize them the second I see any of them.". Just as he said that, the teacher walked in.

Dave looked right at him, And instantly pulled out his gun again. "YOU MOTHERFUCKING SNITCH!" Dave yelled, pointing the gun at the teacher, the teacher pulled out a gun, as well. "Well, Well, Well," The teacher started saying with it pointed straight at Dave's head, "If it isn't my good old friend, Dave." Dave had a tear going down his eye, but he didn't care, "Trinidad, You son of a bitch!" Dave said while tossing a gun to Cindy, Trinidad smiled and pointed his gun at Libby and pulled the trigger. Dave looked at the now limp Libby, "NOOOOOOOOO!" Cindy started screaming and endlessly pumped bullet after bullet into Trinidad before dropping the gun and running over to Libby. Dave stood over to her and pulled out some type of necklace that was glowing and put it over Libby's Neck. "De Voju, Shanalaba, Crustopho." Dave started chanting, soon, everyone was looking at him when they all started to notice that Libby was able to move, her wounds were being healed. Dave stood up and his skin began to go pale. "Dave," Jimmy looked at him, worried, "You're going pale again." Dave shook his head, "It's just getting used to your atmosphere." Dave replied. Dave chuckled, "Well," He started saying, smiling without that maniac look on his face, "One down, three to…." Dave stopped when he noticed three orbs in Trinidad's pocket.

"He took their brains…." Dave said under his breath, he walked over and grabbed the orbs and started smashing them to the ground. "They're dead." Was all Dave said before smiling. Jimmy was the first to say something after about a minute of silence, "They're dead?" He asked, looking straight at Dave. "Yes," Dave replied, "And will you and Cindy already fucking kiss?". Cindy and Jimmy blushed deeply, "Oh come on," Dave started smiling, but it wasn't evil or a normal one, it was affectionate, "You both didn't get to when I fucking came in and crashed the party on my ship." Cindy and Jimmy were blushing even more when Cindy spoke up, "We weren't going to kiss…." She lied, blushing but still trying to force a giggle to make it sound authentic. Cindy was about to walk off when Jimmy grabbed both of her arms and kissed her, passionately and Cindy was frozen. After they had broke up, Cindy fainted with joy. "Good Job, Einstein." Dave said before starting to walk out of the classroom. "Where are you going?" Carl asked, who was silent this entire time, "Well," Dave started while pulling out a knife from his pocket, "Now that they're dead, I might leave…" Everyone was shocked, even Nick, who he had bashed his head in earlier. "I might leave," Dave continued, "The school, grab a flurp from the candy bar and watch some baseball in Jimmy's lab, School's OUT!" Everyone was staring at Dave while he pointed at the door. Libby, Sheen, Carl, Cindy, Jimmy and Dave all hopped into the hovercar, well, not Libby, she was carried by Sheen because 'His ultra woman was wounded.' Dave fell asleep during the ride, but woke up when they got to Jimmy's home. They all walked into Jimmy's lab and watched a few movies that Carl had 'Borrowed' from the Neutrons house. _Well, _Dave thought, with another smile on his face, _I guess all well, ends well._

THE END


End file.
